


20GayTeen

by LezziPride_Korrasami



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Bending, Bisexual Character, Canon LGBTQ Character, Genderfluid Character, Heteroflexible character, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Pride, Pride Festival, ally - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LezziPride_Korrasami/pseuds/LezziPride_Korrasami
Summary: Asami's first pride festival. Not too excited about it but hopefully the Krew can change her mind.





	20GayTeen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writerleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/gifts).



> This is a gift for @threehoursfromtroy. Hope you have a fast recovery from your surgery, thank @thewillowtree3 for giving the opportunity to write this.
> 
> Also since it's Pride Month I decided to write a LGBTQIAP+ themed fic in celebration as well as make a statement that Korra and Asami are BISEXUAL. #STOPBIERASURE

“Hold still Sato!” Opal flicked my knee before returning to her task.

“Sorry! It tickles.”

“You’ll ruin it if you keep squirming.”

“Okay! Okay!”

The cool brush Opal used to paint my cheek sent shivers through my body. Excitement filled my being as I prepared for my first pride parade since coming out as bisexual. I didn’t want to make my coming out a big deal. I mean I’m still the same Asami Sato, engineering prodigy and heir to Future Industries, I’m just open about who I’m attracted to now. But Opal insisted I go to Republic City’s 50th annual pride parade festival.  

“There! Finished.” Opal handed me a mirror to look at her work. A little sparkly bisexual pride heart on both cheeks.

“Amazing Opal. But isn’t this going a bit overboard?”

“Whatya mean?”

“Seriously?” I gestured my outfit. A bisexual bikini top under a Bi-fierce crop top. Purple booty shorts with _Bi, Bi, Bi_ inscribed on the backside of them. Purple, pink and blue beads around my neck.

“It’s the 50th annual pride! You’re supposed to go overboard.”

“Opal. I told you before I don’t want my sexuality to be some giant spectacle. I’m not BISEXUAL Asami. I’m just Asami.”

“Okay. Okay I see your point. We can tone it down if that will make you happy.”

I embraced her in a tight hug. “Thanks for understanding Opal.”

“It’s my job as your best friend. Now let’s go get changed.”

We took my black convertible to drive to the pride festival. A lot of people were there. Many dressed up, a few didn’t and the rest were next level dressed up. I went with a simple black top and red skinny jeans to show off my butt. But I did keep the face paint since Opal spent all morning painting them. Opal was sporting a Love is love tee and a yellow mini skirt. Opal’s phone kept making a ping ping ping sound. She pulled out her phone to read her incoming message.

“Bo texted to meet at the food tent.”

“Who’s all coming again?”

“Bolin, Mako and his new boyfriend Wu. I think Bo said he was bringing a friend but he wasn’t sure if they’d show.”

“Oh? No Kuvira?”

“Can it Sato,” she smirked.

“Hey you want me to assert my bisexuality. You need to assert yours.”

She bumped my hip. “Leave my heteroflexibility outta this.”

We found the big tent labeled "Food court". We peered inside, looking for the boys. Toward the back of the tent, we see Bolin in his _Got your Back_ rainbow ally pride shirt.

“Hey Opal! Asami! Over here!” Bolin waved at us.

“Hey Bo. I see you're rocking some Ally pride.”

“Come on let’s be real A stands for Asexual and Aromantic!” Bolin stands up in his seat, “Am I right people?!”

The whole crowd cheered. Bolin got down from his high horse to embrace us in his legendary bear hugs.

“Where’s the happy couple?”

“Wu wanted to get Mako this pan flag he saw earlier on the way here.”

“You sure they didn’t just sneak away to make out and cuddle somewhere?”

“Who knows?”

“Did your friend come?”

“Oh yeah they should be their way over now," Bolin said, looking around the tent for his friend.

As our eyes wandered the tent, my eyes locked on someone entering the tent who was a god with the face of an angel. He was wearing a _I like my men how I like my women. Get it? I’m bisexual_ tank top and blue basketball shorts. Oh my spirits he was something else. His cyan blue eyes. His dark brown hair peeking through the water tribe snapback he was wearing. His chocolate tan skin. And oh my Raava those muscles. He was an absolute babe.

Opal frantically waving her hand in my face. “Uh Earth to Sato?”

“Huh? What?”

“You’re totally checking that dude out.”

“I was not! I was admiring his shirt.”

“More like admiring it on your bedroom floor.”

“Shut up Opal. He might hear you.”

Bolin looked at the entryway. “Oh Korra! We’re over here!” The angelic god came walking in our direction, with a crooked grin on his face.

“Asami. Opal. Meet Korra.” This god is Bolin’s friend?!

“Nice to meet you. My pronouns are they/them and she/her. What are your pronouns?” Korra reached their hand out to us.

“Opal. She, her,” Opal replied, shaking their hand.

Korra smiled my way. “And you?”

“Oh I’m Asami, um she, her,” shaking their hand as well.

“Now that we’re all introduced. Let’s go have some fun!”

“I second that!”

All four of us explored the rest of the festival. There were drag performers, various pride gear vendors, dancers and singers, etc. The festival wasn't as overwhelming as I expected it to be.

“I should probably go find Mako and Wu.”

“I’ll help you. You two crazy kids have fun.” Opal winked at me.

“I’m so getting you back for this,” I mouthed.

I was all alone with Korra. “May I ask why they/them pronouns? I’m sorry if that’s rude to ask.”

“It’s okay. Better to ask than to assume. I identify as genderfluid.”

“Genderfluid? That’s when a person’s gender identity varies over time correct?”

“Exactly!” They beamed. “So is this your first Pride?”

“What gave me away?”

“Your aura kind of gives off that vibe.”

“Oh,” I replied, twirling my hair with my fingers.

“Being here isn’t making you uncomfortable is it?”

“No it’s not that all. I’m actually enjoying myself.”

Korra smiled and took my hand in theirs. “I’m glad you’re having fun. So whataya wanna do next?”

I pointed in the direction of a nearby food vendor. “Want a rice dumpling?”

“Sure. I’m starving.”

We bought our rice dumplings and sat down on the curb. We ate our treats in silence. Korra was the first one to break the silence.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking but are you out or still in the closet?”

“Definitely out of the closet. You?”  
“Out and proud!” They shouted. “What’s your coming out story?”

“It was pretty simple. My mom was nothing but supportive. After an adjustment period, my dad finally came around.”

“Same here. My parents were super supportive but they thought it would best for me to keep that personal life private. At first I didn’t get why they acted like that but eventually I understood where they were coming from. They just wanted to protect me from the narrow-minded people in the world.”

“Understandable.”

“Oh um I should probably apologize for before…”

“What do you need to apologize for?”

“Well when I first saw you I misgendered you as a male. But you’re not male. You identify as a genderfluid person and  I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“Wow um thank you Asami. I really appreciate that.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Oh look here comes the parade!” They pointed down the road. An array of balloons, confetti and rainbow colors filled the streets. We cheered and waved as the pride parade floats passed us. Our phones started ringing. I received a text from Opal.

“Opal found Wu and Mako.”

“I actually gotta go. I’m supposed to pick up the Airbender kids.”

“Oh. Well it was nice hanging out with you Korra.”

“Same here. I’ll see you around Asami.” As they began to leave, my voice breaks the silence.

“Wanna go out to dinner with me sometime?”

They smiled. “I’d love to.”

“How’s Fan’s dumplings? This Friday at 8 o’clock?”

“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
